


【翻译】Feliz cumpleaños, Ianto Jones 生日快乐，Ianto Jones

by Alicia115



Category: Torchwood, 火炬木小组
Genre: Birthday Presents, Humor, Immortals in Space, Love, M/M, Promised sex, 不死之身！Ianto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有人记得你的生日是一件很棒的事情，不是么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Feliz cumpleaños, Ianto Jones 生日快乐，Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).
  * A translation of [Feliz cumpleaños, Ianto Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736752) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> 老夫老夫在某个鸟不拉屎的星球上遭遇七年之痒，Jack Harkness上校使出会心一击。

 

 

Ianto无奈地叹了口气，关上窗，坐到Jack身边的石凳上。

 

 “风暴没有消散的迹象。”他绝望地说道。

 

“再等两个小时。”Jack平静地回答。

 

在那个星球上再待上一天话Ianto简直要疯了，Terdun星球上的lathais是一种友好而简单的生物。他们很有趣并且尊重自然环境，它们的社会是文明且高度平等的，lathais们非常团结，在他们的历史上几乎从未发生过战争。事实上他们和人类长得很像，只是稍微矮了点，头比较细长。他们喜欢穿自然纤维的，色彩鲜艳的衣服，并在空闲时间讲历史故事和创作歌曲。总之，他们挺可爱的。

 

而对Ianto来说，如果他们现在不是被迫住在Terdun星球最干旱沙漠下的一个洞穴里的话，他可能会觉得Iathais人更可爱一点。是的，他们是一群伟大的水利工程师，会利用一切水资源直到最后一滴。是的，他们的洞穴很宽敞，干净通风，透着自然光。一切都是完美的，如果没有猛烈的沙尘暴几乎每天席卷这块地区的话。Jack和Ianto已经帮助他们从试图入侵和掠夺他们的敌人手中解脱出来，Jack坚持留下来和他们一起待上几天来安装新的安全摄像头和面部识别系统。而如果Ianto不得不在那个地方度过更多的时光，从身上去掉那些沙子将不再重要，他最后可能会干掉Jack。说真的，他甚至设想过最终的结果。最后的最后，如果说谁有权利杀死Jack的话，那只有他。他们已经一起度过了几百年，而所有的人都爱他的丈夫。

 

Ianto再次叹了口气，看了看衣服。红沙无处不在。他看到十几个友好的Iathais和他们一起待在山洞里等待风暴过去。更多的红沙。他转过头看向Jack。他的头发，他的脸，他完美的大衣......Ianto有种想哭的冲动。风暴已经持续了几个小时。他和Jack的对话几乎已经成了一种数学规律。当一切结束的时候，他将会离开这个星球，和Jack一起走或者没有Jack。杀死Jack或者提出离婚，他觉得后者可能会更容易一些。

 

过了一会儿，Ianto感觉到Jack的气息喷在他脖子上。

 

“Ianto，我有东西给你。”Jack轻声说。

 

Ianto睁开眼睛，他刚刚闭上眼睛是为了将自己从那么多的痛苦中解救出来，他看着Jack。狗娘养的，就算身上有那么多沙子他仍然觉得那是全宇宙最让人流连忘返的美丽生物。

 

“Jack，在这些人面前，不。”Ianto用平板的语调回答。

 

“别傻了，不是那个。这是一份礼物。”

 

“一个礼物，就算是你，这也有点太自大了。”

 

Jack并没有觉得被冒犯了。正相反，他的手穿过覆盖在身上的古铜色红沙，伸进他长大衣的口袋里寻找着什么，同时他的视线一瞬也没有离开Ianto。

 

“我做了一些计算，然后发现今天，就地球上的时间而言，是你的生日。”

 

对Ianto来说这句话是如此的奇特，以至于他将风暴和Iathais人都忘到了脑后。

 

“我已经计算过了，我可以精确到百分之一百地来肯定今天，在旧地球历，是8月19日，所以......生日快乐，Ianto Jones。”

 

Jack依然面带微笑，把东西从口袋里掏出来递给Ianto, 他不明所以地接过。那是一张小而略不规则的羊皮纸片，看上去非常的古老。在另一个时空，它可能有过鲜艳的，锐利的色彩，但现在它只有一堆模糊不清的图像。

 

“这是什么？”

 

“一张照片。”

 

“一张......什么？”Ianto又惊又疑地问道，“但是......你从哪搞到照相纸的？在这片星系不存在有造纸技术的文明......你怎么打印的？用什么墨水？什么技术？”

 

“我在Tau-Nasim买的，那个我们在Shonar参观的市场。”

 

Ianto不得不消化掉这些信息才能继续开口。

 

“那是......四个星期以前。”

 

“大概就是那时候。”Jack轻描淡写的回答道，“那个卖古老的纸和木头的，头上长角的小子拥有一些令人难以置信的物品。他试图卖给我一副法国扑克牌，你还记得法国扑克吗？但那副牌只是一些糟糕的印在复合纸上的假货。这张照片就不一样了......它被撕开了，看上去就像是某张古老贺卡的一部分。”

 

Ianto更加仔细地观察着这张照片。在他的注视下，那些色彩分散开来并在他眼前重新组合，图像的形状更加清晰和突出，甚至变得越来越大，就像Ianto深蓝色的眼睛一样，在认出那是什么东西时，Ianto简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

 

“那是......插着一根蜡烛的生日蛋糕......”他的声音里充满了情感，“你送了我一张生日蛋糕的照片......”

“你想让我把真正的生日蛋糕放在这件大衣的什么地方？”Jack无辜地答道。

 

Ianto放下拿着照片的手并注视着Jack。尽管不愿意承认，这礼物让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。Jack计算他的生日，花了几个星期给他寻找礼物。他艰难地咽了咽并眨了眨眼睛。有时他会想着他是这宇宙长河中唯一一个爱某人爱了几个世纪的人类。然后，Jack突然做了这件事，向他表明不是的，他不是那唯一的那一个。他叹了口气，朝他生命中的那个男人微笑。

 

“我见过你从大衣里掏出更奇怪的东西。”

 

Jack朝他露出一个厚颜无耻的，满足的，充满爱意的微笑......

 

“生日快乐，Ianto Jones。”

 

“谢谢，Cariad（威尔士语里爱情的意思，请自行体会）。”Ianto回答，抚摸着Jack布满沙尘的脸颊。

 

慢慢地，细细地品味着此刻的每一秒时光，Ianto将唇凑近Jack的嘴边，给了他一个轻柔而浓烈的吻，他将他所有的爱意都倾注在了这个吻中，并感受到Jack用同样炙热的爱意回应着他。落入口中的沙子和lathais人的窃窃私语对他们而言都不再重要。当这个吻结束时，他们仍靠的非常近，他们的鼻子几乎贴在一起。Ianto喜欢这种极其亲密的姿态。

 

“告诉我......这是我的几岁生日？”

 

Jack依旧和他凑的很近，他深色的睫毛扫过Ianto的脸颊。

 

“那很重要吗?”

 

“你说的对。”Ianto笑了。

 

片刻后，他们分开了彼此。Ianto将头靠在墙上，无法抑制住自己的笑意。从他头顶的窗户外面依旧可以听到风暴的怒吼。他用一根手指蹭掉了一点舌尖的沙子。

 

“你知道吗，Jack？”

 

“什么？”

 

“更晚一点，当这该死的风暴结束，我们将会坐着我们的飞船，远离这个星球。”说话的同时他将一只手放在Jack的大腿上，并巧妙地向上移动着，其中的意味不言而喻。“也许我也有东西要给你。”

 

Jack忍不住笑了，而lathais人们互相交换了一个眼神，偷笑着窃窃私语起来。Jack闭上眼睛，将头靠在墙上，并希望风暴快点结束。

 

【END】


End file.
